dinahjanefandomcom-20200215-history
SZNS
|artist = Dinah Jane |featured = A Boogie wit da Hoodie |released = |recorded = |genre = R&B & Pop |length = 3:43 |label = Hitco |writer = |producer = |album = |previous = Retrograde |previous link = |next = |next link = |video = }}"SZNS" is a song by American singer and songwriter Dinah Jane. It was released on July 26, 2019 through Hitco Entertainment. "SZNS" follows the release of Dinah's eponymous three-track bundle in April, which showcased her creative growth with the confident "Heard It All Before," moody "Pass Me By," and confessional "Fix It." Background “SZNS” is a reggae-influenced track about the ups and downs of a relationship and how to make it work. The song’s name is a disemvoweling of the word “seasons”. Dinah recorded "SZNS" last summer, but decided to put it on the backburner while launching her solo career with "Bottled Up" featuring Ty Dolla $ign and Marc E. Bassy. "SZNS" was always planned to be a duet, but the original version featured just Dinah with a male demo singer. Dinah's team was adamant about A Boogie wit da Hoodie featuring on the track. Dinah being a longtime fan of the New York rapper, was immediately on board. "Those kind of songs stood out to me as a kid. I noticed that they didn't have a formula and they kind of just went with the vibe," Dinah said to MTV.Roth, Madeline (July 26, 2019). "Dinah Jane Tells Us How Tupac And Mariah Carey Inspired Her Loved-Up New Song 'SZNS'". MTV. Retrieved August 16, 2019. "There was never anything like, 'She goes here, and then he comes, and then she comes, and then he goes.' I feel like that gets played out. I love that we're all over the place and we're not just a stick version of a song." A full-length album will come in due time, she says, but only when she's "100 percent ready."Roth, Madeline (July 26, 2019). "Dinah Jane Tells Us How Tupac And Mariah Carey Inspired Her Loved-Up New Song 'SZNS'". MTV. Retrieved August 16, 2019. For now, she plans to release more music later this year, teasing that fans are "in for one hell of a ride." She's got a "SZNS" music video to brainstorm, and possibly a choreography to go along with it. Composition The result is a duet that sounds refreshingly natural and fun; take, for instance, the first verse, where Dinah and A Boogie playfully interpolate Cam'ron's "Hey Ma." That throwback hit was a major inspiration for "SZNS," as was Nelly and Kelly Rowland's "Dilemma". Besides "Hey Ma," Dinah name-checked Tupac's "Thugz Mansion" as another sonic inspiration for "SZNS." Vitally, her throwback influences also informed the song's romantic, mood-setting violin intro — she wanted to pay homage to the records she grew up on that featured instrumental intros, like Mariah Carey's "Always Be My Baby." But even though her music takes heavy cues from the '90s and early-aughts, she contends that that's simply where her heart lies. Videos Dinah Jane ft. A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie - "SZNS" (Official Audio) Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Released songs